brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/19 October 2012
12:07 Hi 12:10 Hey 12:11 I think Zane is pretty much fixed up and ready now :D 12:14 Thanks for the advice on the arcticle 12:29 o/ Berry, Bug 12:30 Berrybug :P 12:31 Hello 12:31 o/ 12:38 http://skdjfbwoqwjdbdbdh.wikia.com/wiki/This%20Addres%20Is%20Now%20A%20Valid%20Wiki 12:38 o/ 12:46 He..o 12:46 *Hello 12:50 Hi! 12:51 o/ 12:51 I am known as Flex 12:51 :D 12:51 User:Flex217 <-- Don't use it anymore 12:52 I need to block it then 12:52 Please do 12:52 Just not this one 12:52 Okay 12:52 This is my main acc 12:53 Why didn't you just change your name? ;| 12:53 * :| 12:55 I tried, but I was too late when I did 01:09 Cr1TiKaL? I didn't know you came here. :P 01:09 Nice to see ya anyway :P 01:09 Hello 01:10 o/ 01:10 Cozza Frenzy 01:10 xD 01:10 Bassnectar - Cozza Frenzy 01:11 (I prefer the 316 Drumstep Remix) 01:12 http://skdjfbwoqwjdbdbdh.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 01:16 Hey guys 01:18 Hey 01:20 Hi 01:20 Hello everyone, SoH, my friend! Been a long time...what's up? 01:21 I've been editing... Ya know, the usual :) 01:21 Ah, I see, do you guys like the new Star Wars 2013 CGI image? 01:21 Berry, PM 01:21 The Yoda? 01:22 Ring any bells? 01:24 <1999bug> I just made my first Minecraft texture pack a bit ago. =3 01:35 I hate 2012 01:35 I like 2013 01:37 Wop ping gangnam style 01:37 Woo p 01:37 Why is whooping 01:37 Censerd 01:38 It isn't. A different word is which was in your mispelt, "whooping." 01:39 Oh 01:39 Stupid ipad 01:39 I like 2013 01:41 Bug, PM 01:41 I want an yoda 01:42 Some one ad an pic to set 75013 01:44 Um looks like my custom 501st clone is an bad aful figer 01:45 I typed fast 01:46 Brb 01:50 . 01:53 o/ 01:53 Bug PM 01:57 :D Can't wait for the new Clone Trooper design. 01:57 (Hi) 01:58 Cligra! Welcome to the chatroom. o/ 01:58 :P 01:58 'Ello. 01:58 g2g 01:58 :p 01:58 D: 02:01 Berry, some anon keeps vandalizing Misako. Probably the same one who vandalized the Lloyd page. As he's already been warned twice, can you block him? 02:02 I checked. It is the same user. 02:06 For investigation purposes: http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Misako&diff=1135055&oldid=1135054 02:07 >_< 02:18 Firefox crashed O_o 02:49 Why is there is a bot on here? 03:21 luwikbot i desid u evil 03:22 an i guna ban u win i cat 03:22 u jus sit der 03:22 an spI 03:22 u baaaaad 03:22 i gu bock u 03:45 Hi. 03:45 Storm, you looked lonely here with no one but the bot to talk to, so I decided to come on. :P 03:46 o/ 03:46 :P 03:47 Custom:Mike_Phlox 03:47 g2g 03:47 Bye o/ 03:47 D: 03:47 Bye o/ 05:24 Hey Omega o/ 05:27 Did you see the 2013 pictures? 05:27 Hello Jeyo! o/ 05:27 YES I DID! They were a pleasant surprise! :) 05:28 Hello Shadow! o/ 05:28 Hey o/ 05:28 Hey Shadow! o/ 05:28 Hey 05:28 o/ 05:34 O/ 05:34 Irnakk! o/ 05:34 o/ 05:35 It's my friend's birthday next monday, and i can buy a set from up to 20 euro. 05:35 What set would you reccomend me to buy for him? 05:36 What does he like? 05:36 Which themes does he like? 05:36 Oh. 05:36 Per Shadow :P 05:36 Star Wars. 05:36 And city 05:37 But mainly star wars. 05:37 How old is he? 05:37 We arent supposed to talk wbout ages here. 05:37 About* 05:37 Clone!!! :D o/ 05:38 Hi clone. O/ :) 05:38 yeah sorry. 05:38 Hello Irnakk and Clone!! o/ o/ 05:39 He likes the X-Wing,TIE Fighter and Plo Koon starfighter but those are a bit overpriced 05:39 Hey clone o/ 05:39 Should i get a battlepack for him? 05:39 Perhaps... 05:40 Any suggestions? 05:40 Or maybe a few mini X-wings and TIE Fighters. 05:40 They dont sell mini ets here.. :( 05:40 :( 05:40 Sets* 05:41 oh I see :( 05:41 :( 05:42 That's a tough one. 05:42 Hm... 05:43 They don't sell the collectable planets? The ones that come with mini ships? 05:43 Yes 05:43 They sell them,though 05:43 Yeah what about one of those? 05:44 But i dont know if that would give him much play experience.. 05:44 Besides the figures 05:44 It IS friday today so i could ask him.. 05:44 I have to say for the price the city sets would have more play experence. 05:45 :p 05:45 I think i'll buy a planet set and a battle pack 05:47 I have to go now. 05:47 :( 05:47 Bye! o/ 05:47 bye o/ 05:47 Bye Jeyo! o/ 05:48 ;( o/ 06:03 gtg now o/ 06:03 Bye! o/ 06:39 Hello 06:39 Goodbye 06:54 Is my Avatar the Zombie Groom? 06:55 Hey Czech! o/ 06:55 Hello Rattla and Czech!! o/ o/ 06:56 @Rattla: Er...your avatar seems to be the stone warrior 06:56 Good! Sorry, GTG bye! o/ 06:59 Bye Rattla! o/ 07:00 Czech, may I ask if your next 'guess what minifigure' contest is on? :0 07:00 :) 07:00 Oh 07:00 Bye Czech! o/ 04:12 Hi 04:13 Hi Creeper! o/ 04:13 Hey o/ 04:14 Sorry I haven't been on recently, I've had lots of important homework and tests in school. 04:14 Ok 04:14 Hi Creeper 04:15 moro 04:15 it school holiday!' 04:15 its* 04:16 No, it is next Friday for us. 04:16 but now for me 04:16 Hi Korppufin 04:16 moro o/ 04:16 My holiday is around the 1st of November 04:17 ok 04:17 Oooo, 1.4 Pre Release. 04:17 When 04:18 *When? 04:18 Out now. 04:18 Link? 04:18 04:18 www.mojang.com 04:19 Ooooo, 2013 Star Wars sets! 04:19 Yeah 04:19 Thanks for the link :) 04:19 I want those battle packs! 04:19 They all look boring except the Clone battle pack 04:19 Droideka's! 04:19 (Or as my 7 year old brother calls them, Rolling Death Balls) 04:20 I like the new phase I Clones 04:20 Yeah, they have a slightly different helmet. 04:21 And new torso printing 04:21 The boxes are also spoilers for the next years Star Wars: Attack of the Clones 3D. 04:22 Yeah but it was kind of obvious anyway 04:24 LEGO Batman: The Movie! Seriously not needed. 04:24 I know 04:24 You see pretty much all of the clips in the game. 04:25 the pre relase 04:25 not mucth new 04:25 sounds 04:25 bugs 04:25 Yeah 04:25 right 04:25 But I installed it :P 04:26 i dont isntall those 04:26 Who wouldn't! 04:26 i play multiplayer 04:26 so 04:26 The regular 1.4 will be released on the 24th 04:26 my favourite servers dont work if you got those installed 04:26 i know 04:26 But there will be some time before the servers get updated 04:26 actualy its only aimed to 04:27 and i know about the servers 04:28 it was real mess when 1.3 camed 04:28 bye 04:31 Hi CJC o/ 04:32 Ha George Osborne had to pay £160 to stay in first class as he only had standard ticket 04:32 And didn't want to join the common folk in standard 04:33 Gtg :( 04:33 Bye o/ 04:41 Hi SK[04:41 SKP* 04:41 o/ 04:41 Hey SKP 04:41 Hi guys o/ 04:43 Hey o/ 04:44 o/ 04:45 hello o/ 04:45 Hello :) 04:47 Just me being lazy, ignore DUPLO Land 04:48 By the time I finish the future section, it will have happened :P 04:53 :P 05:14 Finally getting round to editing Edward and Friends episode articles 05:35 Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa- 05:35 -aaaaaaay! 05:35 o/ :d 05:35 O/ 05:35 :D 05:36 New Hogar pic on my Wiki yet? 05:36 No -Better! :) 05:36 *For me 05:36 :P 05:37 First episode of MLP:FiM series 3 has been announced at November 10th 5PM EST. 05:37 Oh :/ 05:37 :\ 05:37 Sorry. 05:38 The episode I saw of that kind of bored me 05:38 Well, never mind... 05:38 Anyway, back to editing Edward get the Hiccups... 05:38 :P 05:39 Switching to lego news, have you seen the Planet's series 4 and 5 pictures on hoth bricks? 05:39 I love the new rebel pilot helmet thingies. 05:39 Series 3 & 4 I think you mean 05:39 The preliminary image? 05:40 Yeah, series 3 and 4 :P 05:40 I think they're prelim but I doubt there'll be much change. 05:40 Image already on my Wiki :P 05:41 This it? http://images.wikia.com/cgcj/images/9/9c/2013_Planet_sets.jpg 05:41 Slowpoke.gif. 05:41 Pokemon image? 05:41 It's a meme but yeah :P 05:42 I reckon the only things to change will be redesigned faces 05:42 They won't use the 2008 rebel or indiana jones face in any 2013 sets. 05:42 And they'll change the one with Nya]'s as Samurai X's torso 05:43 (The B-Wing Pilot) 05:45 Is that Nya's armour?! 05:45 Yes, note the breasts :P 05:45 Nya 05:46 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/1/19/Nya.png 05:46 (Brb) 05:47 Wow. 05:47 'Dem breasts... 06:14 Back 06:15 "'Dem breasts..." xD 06:21 Breasts... 06:31 I'll print screen the convo 06:34 We were discussing this http://images.wikia.com/cgcj/images/9/9c/2013_Planet_sets.jpg 06:35 And how the B-Wing Pilot has Nya as Samurai X's torso 06:35 Ahahaha! 06:36 http://images.wikia.com/cgcj/images/0/03/2013_Planet_sets_disscusion.jpg 06:36 Only a preliminary image so the torso will be changed 06:43 O/ :) 06:44 :| 06:44 That was weird.. 06:46 Yay! New images! 06:47 Lol that isnt R4! Its a yellow dude :p 07:02 HI 07:03 Hey 07:05 Nya's armor? 07:05 What Image were you talking about? 07:05 Me? 07:05 Clone and CJC 07:05 In the image he linked to 07:07 No, not CJC 07:07 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120119142055/lego/images/1/19/Nya.png oh 07:08 Is that is? 07:08 *it 07:09 I need those black lightsaber handles 07:09 - 07:09 Oops, yeah, not CJC 07:09 O/ 07:09 What do I rate a page that hasn't been rated? 07:09 It was Br1ck 07:09 o/ Irn 07:10 I have thise handles 07:10 But not from Nya. 07:10 What do I ype to make is say unrated? 07:10 From Anakin's Jedi Interceptor. 07:10 Is http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120119142055/lego/images/1/19/Nya.png 07:10 Nya from warriors of stone? 07:12 Idk 07:12 Oh wait 07:12 That's her without the samurai armor, right? 07:13 Idk,sorry. 07:14 Anyone know the coding? 07:17 :/ 07:17 I just figured that out :/ 07:19 (eyeroll) beats :/ xD 07:20 Jay's last name is hilarious :P 07:20 Walker 07:20 Jay Walker? 07:20 Walker :p 07:20 Jay Walker 07:20 :P 07:20 Jay AT-AT Walker xD 07:20 What's so funny about the name? 07:20 :P 07:20 Thats his full name xD 07:21 Jay gets hit by cars a lot :P 07:21 :p 07:21 And he flies! Weeeh! XD 07:22 That's his name? 07:22 XD 07:23 Yes! XD 07:23 Ed AT-ST walker,Edna AT-RT walker and Jay AT-AT walker! XD 07:24 lol 07:27 Zane Julien 07:27 Lol 07:27 Zane king julien :p 07:27 Julien technically isn't has last name, because he's a robot 07:27 Julien is the last name of his creator 07:28 Zane King Julien? lol 07:28 Dr. Julien 07:29 They should make a minifig with damaged Zane 07:29 Guys, please check out my blogpost! 07:29 Hello 07:30 It is for the LEGO Space Wiki! :D 07:30 I made the wiki 07:30 ;) 07:30 Akward... 07:30 :| 07:30 :s 07:31 And... 07:31 What? 07:31 Replied to your comment (eyeroll) 07:31 Nothing 07:31 Yay! 07:31 BUt you guys seem kinda annoyed by me 07:31 What comment? 07:31 "No as all of the space stuff could and is covered on here, no need for a Wiki about it" 07:32 Well, all Hero Factory stuff is covered on here, yet we have wikis for it 07:32 True 07:32 Not all of it 07:32 I just want to make a successful wiki. Please just check it out 07:32 The Hero Factory does the comics and stuff 07:32 There are LEGO Super Heroes wikis 07:32 I'd rather not 07:32 And my wiki will have info about the stories of the themes 07:33 Yes but those are small and really bad 07:33 Oh rly? 07:33 Why not just edit the space stuff here? 07:33 brb 07:33 Cause I just wanted to extend the LEGO Space fan community 07:33 Gentle men please 07:34 *Sigh* 07:34 What? I am just TRYING to make an awesome wiki! 07:34 I know 07:34 It's probably really cool 07:34 I doubt it 07:34 Lazerz - Check my blog post for the link! :D 07:34 Ok. Clone... Please. Try and be helpful 07:34 Can you lin in pm 07:34 *link 07:35 I custom made the background. It has nearly 250 images and 45 pages after just two weeks! And I did it myself! 07:35 (eyeroll) 07:35 Lazerz - You can PM on here? 07:35 You do realize that there was already a LEGO Space Wiki 07:36 Well, I couldn't find it 07:36 Nvm 07:36 I'm at the blog 07:36 I probably won't join 07:36 Lazerz - Yay! 07:36 :( 07:36 I'm working on another awesome wiki 07:36 Sorry 07:36 You don't even have a proper word mark (eyeroll) 07:36 Well, I am looking for admins ;) 07:37 Look here Clone gunner! I made it 2 weeks ago! I am only 11! I think what I did is impressive! 07:37 Clone, he's trying to make a wiki. Please don't tear him down 07:37 back 07:37 No infoboxes in articles... 07:37 Wow, nice background 07:37 Clone 07:37 He's working on it 07:37 Clone - Well, that is something that I need help with 07:38 Wikia is meant for 13+ :/ 07:38 I am 11. Idk how to make infoboxes 07:38 Clone - I ain't gonna wait for 2 years 07:38 I would help but there'd be no point 07:38 Really? that's one of the basics of Wikia? 07:38 Then leave him be (eyeroll) 07:39 @Zahrok: link to your wiki? 07:39 - the second ? 07:39 Hold on. One second... 07:39 http://lego-space.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Space_Wiki 07:39 There 07:39 Clone. If you want to work on another wiki, work here: 07:40 Getting link 07:40 http://crayola-crayon-man.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LazerzSoH 07:40 Yes, Crayola Crayon Man 07:40 Umm 07:40 I am a mod at: 07:40 http://ninja.brickcraft.me/wiki/Main_Page 07:41 What's that Wiki about? crayons? 07:41 Cool 07:41 No. The chronicles of Crayola Crayon man. 07:41 He's a green crayon 07:41 The same thing? 07:41 He fights against the Evil Red Crayola Crayon Man 07:42 http://lego-space.wikia.com/wiki/Kranaxx Needs renaming 07:42 You put an extra A in there 07:43 I also have a Blacktron Wiki 07:43 Clone... Do you want to put that arcticle up for rating... It's 4 now, should be either 3 or 2 07:43 The Edward Hiccups thing 07:44 How do you spell it? 07:44 Blacktron falls under the space theme (eyeroll) 07:44 Clone - I know. The Blacktron wiki is an abandoned project 07:45 Again, no need for a Wiki about it, especially when it could go on your space Wiki 07:45 It was my first wiki 07:45 Hey 07:45 He made it previous to his space wiki, but decided to expand to all space themes 07:45 Hello 07:45 ello 07:45 Empire - Correct 07:47 Thanks for pointing out the Kranxx thing. It is fixed now 07:47 "Brick Daddy's preliminary name was 'The Brickfather.'" LOL 07:49 o/ 07:49 The BrickFather? XD 07:49 hi 07:49 o/ jeyo! 07:49 :D 07:49 *Jeyo 07:50 Jeyo! 07:50 o/ 07:50 :D Hi! 07:52 I am editing on My LEGO Space Wiki 07:53 Did you guys see my first custom? Custom:Mike_Phlox 07:53 brb again 07:58 No, what is it? 07:58 Hey. I am still here 07:59 ... 08:00 @Clone: A HF hero 08:01 Not at all my best 08:01 I mostly make Bionicle MOCs 08:01 I make some HF MOCs 08:01 Why not add one of them on here then? 08:01 But I don't upload them 08:01 I can upload some LDD ones though 08:02 LDD (eyeroll) 08:02 http://lego-space.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Police_I 08:02 LDD is for lazy builders... 08:02 My wiki's newest page 08:02 Per Clone : P 08:02 I don't like LDD 08:02 Clone - If you don't like what LEGO has to offer, don't edit on this wiki! 08:02 Oh and I forgot to mention advertizing Wiki's is against the rules 08:03 Brickipedia:Chat 08:03 @Clone: I asked him 08:03 "Don't advertise - Your website, LEGO model, wiki, picture, video, etc. may be cool, but that doesn't mean everyone wants to hear about it." 08:05 Zahrok- PM 08:06 I replied 08:06 Clone - That doesn't apply to chat 08:06 Oh, nvm 08:07 It does 08:08 I said nevermind 08:10 Akward... 08:11 Not really 08:18 . 08:20 o/ bug 08:20 HI Bug o/ 08:20 <1999bug> Hi 08:21 Hey Bug 08:22 <1999bug> Hi 08:22 <1999bug> =P 08:22 =3 08:22 o3o 08:23 <1999bug> Storm is making a kissy face. Icky. 08:23 <1999bug> =P 08:23 xD 08:24 Custom:Mike_Phlox - Bug =3 08:24 Advertising like a sir :P 08:24 Hello. 08:25 Hi 08:25 o/ Neo 08:25 Hi 08:25 Uh oh 08:25 Razon is attacking me again (eyeroll) 08:25 Razon? 08:25 User:Razon 08:26 <1999bug> Looks kinda cool... how'd you do the glowing eyes in the edited pic? 08:27 @Neo: Different Razon :P 08:27 It's not a user 08:28 Does he have numbers or anything? 08:28 Its and organization 08:28 *an 08:29 Hmmmmm 08:29 Dr. Julien is alive!? 08:30 Has anyone here ever asked me what my username means? 08:30 No :P , nor do I plan to. 08:30 No 08:30 Per Neo 08:30 I 08:31 *I'll explain anyway :P 08:31 I, so: 08:31 O_o 08:31 You=Stormbringer Empire791 08:32 The chat just said that you joined, and you were already here O_o 08:32 anyway 08:32 <1999bug> I thought you were some crazed dictator who created a weather machine, but decided to put his empire in the midst of a huge storm. And you're 791 years of age. 08:32 XD 08:32 <1999bug> Or something like that. 08:32 XD 08:33 Chat glitch, sorry. 08:33 I'm leader of a (fake) organization called the Stormbringer Empire. I'm part of a sci-fi storyline my friends and I made up called the C-Fighter War 08:33 Razon is another organization in that story 08:33 @Bug: didn't we all assume that? 08:33 <1999bug> Oh yeah, you have a wiki for that, don't you? 08:34 <1999bug> Yeah, I bet you did. =P 08:34 Razon like the dictator of the other organization. 08:34 *sounds like 08:34 The story is mainly about organizations that have settled on various planets in the Andromeda galaxy, after Earth was destroyed 08:34 He has his own wiki, too, along with the C-Fighter War wiki. 08:34 Do they enounter the Andromeda Strain? XD 08:34 You could make a custom theme of it ;) . 08:35 <1999bug> And you're the crazed dictator of an empire, who also happens to have a weather machine? 08:35 <1999bug> ... And has been alive for 791 years. 08:35 @Bug: Yes- http://cfighterwar.wikia.com/wiki/The_C-Fighter_War_Wiki 08:35 @Jeyo: I love that book :P 08:35 I own it 08:36 Michael Chichton is awesome 08:36 Razon Tenocracy, I see :) . 08:36 @Jeyo: "Prey" is my favorite book by him, have you read it? 08:37 No, I can't say that I have 08:38 What's it about? 08:38 Prey? 08:39 <1999bug> Michael Crichton, perhaps you mean. =P 08:39 Yeah, it was a typo. :P 08:39 @Bug: Yeah xP 08:39 <1999bug> I was confused at first, I recognized the name slightly but the last name sounded off. 08:40 <1999bug> I read Jurassic Park. 08:40 Hello everybody 08:40 <1999bug> A while back. 08:40 <1999bug> Hi. 08:40 Mat! 08:40 @Mat: I just left you a message on the C-Fighter war wiki :P 08:40 about 5 mins ago 08:41 Please don't ask me how I am 08:41 How are you Mat? :) 08:41 unless you really want to know 08:41 Its about a guy who, along with his wife, works in a special faculty in Arizona (?), and they're working on developing nanotechnology 08:42 @Clone: -_- 08:42 I have depression and suicidal thoughts, have a nice day 08:42 Why do you have depression and suicidal thoughts? 08:43 Anyway, the nanotech develop a mind of their own, and start attacking people in the facility 08:43 *facility 08:43 I don't know 08:43 I'm just feeling lonely and my existence is pointless 08:43 You mean you're actually - seriously - considering it? 08:43 Hi Berrybrick 08:43 Hi Berry 08:43 Hi Zahrok 08:43 Yes 08:43 Seriously 08:44 D: 08:44 I am implementing infoboxes on my wiki. Go to the Seatron page 08:44 Ok but that still wont get me to like it :/ 08:44 @Zahrok: Im there 08:45 let me refresh it though 08:45 Ah nice 08:46 But you said Supertheme instead of Subtheme 08:47 Storm - Yes. Seatron is (well, was going to be) A subtheme of LEGO Space 08:47 I know 08:47 But you said "supertheme" 08:47 I fixed it now 08:48 LEGO SPace is the supertheme of Seatron 08:48 (Was going to be) 08:48 :D 08:49 The correct term would be subtheme 08:50 not supertheme 08:50 brb 08:50 Oh, ok 08:51 back 08:52 <1999bug> Neither are a correct term. 08:52 ^ 08:52 What is the correct term? 08:52 <1999bug> A subtheme is a branch off of a previous theme. 08:52 a mothertheme xD 08:52 <1999bug> As far as I know, there is no term for this "supertheme." 08:52 Hi 08:53 ._. 08:53 Hi Helper 08:53 <1999bug> So just refer to it the other way around. 08:53 <1999bug> Hi. 08:53 I wonder if CM4S has found more Chima pictures. 08:53 LEGO Space would be considered the Supertheme 08:54 ? 08:54 Are you talking about Galaxy Squad? 08:54 No 08:54 Seatron 08:54 Oh. 08:54 I am anticipating Galaxy Squad though :P 08:54 I can't wait 08:55 Seatron... 08:55 Water... 08:55 Ocean... 08:55 :P 08:55 Underwater Monorails.. 08:55 :P 08:55 Do we have any pre-lim images of GS yet? 08:55 No. 08:55 That site didn't have any. 08:55 Darn xP 08:55 (For the heck of it, I'm checking :P ) 08:56 ..Nope. Just Space Police 08:56 http://www.wog.ch/index.cfm/browse/category/Lego-Space-Police 08:56 Hey guys. 08:56 It's probably a reboot of Insectoids 08:56 Hi 08:56 Hello 08:56 I come from the Creepy Pasta wiki. 08:56 How are you all? 08:56 Oh dear, ._. 08:56 What? 08:56 .-. 08:56 Nothing 08:56 Alrighty. 08:57 <1999bug> @Storm: But there isn't such thing as a supertheme. 08:57 @Bug: made-up term, thats why :P 08:57 If we're talking about superthemes ;) 08:57 Do you guys like creepypastas? 08:57 Can somebody tell me: what exactly is Creepypasta? 08:57 here 08:57 <1999bug> Exactly. =P 08:57 Ugh. 08:57 Let me explain 08:57 Turn of the lights. 08:58 I've heard the name so many times, and have no idea what it is 08:58 Creepypastas are like the camp stories of the internet 08:58 It's a spooky story. 08:58 They're passed around to scare people. 08:58 Most of them are.. accompanied with images 08:58 They're rather pathetic if you ask me 08:58 None of them are scary after you read a few. 08:58 <1999bug> Based on urban legends and myths. Some are completely made up on the spot, though. 08:58 Jedi. 08:58 A few known ones are Slender Man, Squidward's Suicide, and Jeff the Killer. 08:58 Why do you say tat? 08:58 *that? 08:58 What does that have to do with Italian food? 08:58 A few of them give me the chills.. 08:59 I didn't say "tat" 08:59 I'm sorry I made a typo. 08:59 Brb 08:59 Why do you say they are pathetic? 08:59 Are you just frustrated because you don't have the capabilities to write a good story? 08:59 Scary stories are never actually scary 09:00 I have to agree with 11. 09:00 They just turn out to be hilarious 09:00 Elaborate. 09:01 Do I have to? it's 22:00 and I really can't be bothered :/ 09:01 Well. 09:01 Wait 09:01 You must have something to support your opinion. 09:01 Are you in the UK, Clone? 09:01 Yes he is 09:01 Yes, why ask?? 09:02 ?* 09:02 Oh, just asking 09:02 btw, who is ImNu11XBL? 09:03 I new user 09:03 Me. 09:03 A new user 09:03 A new user. 09:03 Uh.. 09:03 A new user. 09:03 :) 09:03 lol. 09:04 * A 09:04 What is your favourite lego theme? 09:04 My typing's terrible today :S 09:04 Me? 09:04 (no, I won't type lego with caps anymore) 09:04 I'm not really a lego guy. 09:04 I just came here. 09:04 Idk why. 09:04 Lol. 09:04 (please forgive me) 09:05 It's ok.. I guess? 09:05 :P 09:05 bbl. 09:05 kk ttyl 09:05 Nice meeting you all. 09:05 <1999bug> Nobody actually cares, we just tell new users that so they freak out. =3 09:05 xD 09:05 Bye Nu11 09:05 Lol. 09:05 Nulllll 09:05 Bye all. 09:05 2012 movie=balls 09:05 ..Excuse me? 09:06 Per 2013 :/ 09:06 I hate the 2012 movie it can die die die 09:06 I have anger problem's 09:06 ..Excuse me? 09:06 <1999bug> What is the "2012 Movie?" 09:06 You could express your opinion in another way, you know? 09:07 1999bug 09:07 The movie entitled "2012"? 09:07 it's a movie about 2012 09:07 <1999bug> Ah. 09:07 <1999bug> That movie. 09:07 Ohh. 09:07 I've not actually seen that film 09:07 ^ 09:07 The alien sci-fi thing 09:07 Same 09:07 Neither have I seen Avatar... 09:07 Lol 09:08 I don't like it at all 09:08 Brb I need chill pills 09:08 >_> 09:08 I do not wish to see Avatar.. 09:09 I should kick you about that remark earlier, Lycans 09:09 No need for that, apparently. 09:09 Never mind. 09:10 Okay I'm better 09:10 I can't stand people joking about mental problems 09:10 <1999bug> I don't think calling a movie "balls" or telling it to die is too much of an offense toward the rules. 09:10 I can't stand people who lie about being sick for sympathy 09:10 <1999bug> It isn't a person. 09:10 I see it in a lot of forums.. 09:10 It's just so lame and insensitive 09:10 "I have cancer, and I'm going to die" 09:10 Then a ton of people fall for it. 09:10 em, LEGO, did you mean me? 09:11 No. 09:11 Wait, do you have cancer? 09:11 I had 09:11 :0 09:11 Never mind I'm going to watch some bionic lie I will get more better 09:11 Brb 09:11 Ok.. you do that. 09:12 -sigh- So guys.. 09:12 Thoughts on TMNT so far? 09:12 . 09:12 Meh, its ok 09:12 Stupid 09:12 The lair looks so bland.. 09:13 No it looks bad 09:13 Same thing.. 09:13 I have an friend that has great painting skills 09:13 What does that have to do with TMNT? 09:14 He mad some customs of tmnt 09:14 Oh, neat 09:14 Do you have pictures of them? 09:14 btw, there are new LoC photos 09:14 Huh? 09:14 They're pretty good compared to Ninjago 09:14 You mean all of the ones I uploaded onto here, Mat? 09:15 He is still working on the foot clan 2003 versoin 09:15 No, they're on Eurobricks 09:15 Oh..? 09:15 Oh, you mean the ones out of the box? 09:15 I think someone else uploaded those.. 09:15 I think the new Ninjago series look better than TMNT, surprisingly 09:15 Yeah 09:15 I'm kind of dissapointed by new Ninjago 09:15 I love his customs 09:15 too much red imo 09:15 <1999bug> I'm disappointed by the Hobbit sets. 09:16 want a link to the LoC photos? 09:16 He made shedder 09:16 Well, they've al"red"y finalized the sets. No changing them. ;) 09:16 Sure. 09:16 <1999bug> A few are okay, but the rest are glorified scenery. 09:16 http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=73082&st=475#entry1412323 09:16 Shedder? Is he going to get dog hair on your couch? :P 09:16 As I said, I think someone else has uploaded them. 09:16 If not, I'm on the case ;) 09:17 Hey, is that a new crystal piece? 09:17 I love tmnt but not the 2012 one 09:17 Come to think of it 09:17 What's the point of uploading all these pictures if within a month, we'll get all HQ/HD ones from the LEGO Shop online? 09:18 Yeah, Mat, they're already on here 09:18 Because we are trying to be the biggest LEGO database 09:18 Ok, ok, sorry. 09:19 My friends brother is mean he cracked my friends dark turtle 09:19 .. 09:19 Hey 09:19 Question 09:19 :| 09:19 ^ 09:19 Could we make the background for Brickipedia orange? For Halloween? Heh 09:19 I understand we have the MF logo, but that doesn't really.. 09:20 I don't think so. We could 09:20 do justice, IMO. 09:20 Bu we probably won' 09:20 If I rember kraang was an person not an race and he had eyes not lime green ones and his robot is more human more then robot 09:21 Sono, Nuckal and Kruncha are c3 09:21 *@Sono 09:22 I have bad painting skills 09:22 Great to hear. 09:22 Thanks :D 09:22 Iycans, what's your icon? 09:23 Raven form TEEN TITANS 09:23 From 09:23 Oh. I used to watch that when I was about 6. 09:23 I still watch it 09:23 "The most something something of any something that you can think of" -Willy Wonka 09:23 xd 09:23 * xD 09:23 Lol. 09:23 What 09:23 I just noticed something 09:24 What 09:24 On the Chima Tournament thing 09:24 brb 09:24 Raven is the girl with the dark blue hood, right? 09:24 What 09:24 Ya 09:24 The target in the Lion's mouth, once it's shot, it launches a blue ball into the ice cup. 09:24 Heh. 09:24 And she controls shadow energy or something? 09:24 http://www.wog.ch/nas/screens/LE/le_chimaultimativesspeedorzturniera.jpg 09:24 Ya 09:25 Another thing, the so called "molded heads" look like masks 09:25 All the Chima sets look amazing 09:25 I swear I can see heads underneath 09:25 I know. 09:25 I need to get a job by next year 09:25 So that I can make a profit enough to buy sets 09:26 I know, :P 09:26 I already see about 30 sets I want 09:26 Gtg 09:26 Bye everyone 09:26 o/ 09:26 Uh..Bye. 09:26 I stopped even considering buying the sets long time ago 09:27 Mat, what's your opinion on Chima? 09:27 It's better than Ninjago 09:27 ^ 09:27 I would buy some sets if... you know 09:27 Yeah 09:28 Although, I wouldn't necessarily agree with, quote, "wish Ninjago had ended sooner" 09:28 Ugh, the weather over here is terrible 09:28 It's been raining for a few hours.. 09:28 It's humid and rainy and hot 09:29 o.o 09:29 If everything will ever be well, I will buy a Chima set 09:31 Hey, I figured out how to make a Custom page 09:31 Wanna see my first one? 09:31 yes 09:31 I'm not the best builder.. 09:31 But: 09:31 No, not really but you're going to anyway 09:31 I just made my first custom yesterday :P 09:31 Hello 09:31 Ok, then, well fine, I won't, Clone. 09:31 Sheesh. 09:31 Hello! 09:32 Ello 09:32 Oh, talk about rain. 09:32 @2013: go ahead 09:32 It used to be. 09:32 We just were, Mew. 09:32 I want to see it 09:32 I'll PM it. 09:32 I live in Chicago. 09:32 Colorado. 09:33 I have pictures of the Buildable Galaxy, series 3 and 4, do you need those? 09:33 No, 09:33 Been posted, deleted 09:33 So you have some or not? 09:33 We aren't allowed to post pictures of sets with the confidential stamp on them. 09:33 No as they're are preliminary and shan't be uploaded 09:33 Just said that.. 09:33 Heh. 09:33 It was in a French newspaper (don't ask), on Brickextra. 09:33 Shan't is an odd word. 09:34 Why can't you do that? 09:34 Dunno, ask Clone 09:34 That only restricts our ability to inform our readers. 09:34 Illegal to upload it online 09:35 So...Lego'll catch us? 09:35 Apparently. 09:35 Custom:ADU_Mech_Battle 09:35 They didn't get Brickextra for it, but that was in a magazine. 09:35 Yeah, you will go to jail because of posting photos of plastic toys in the net :P 09:36 :P 09:36 Lego would probably ask you to delete the photos 09:36 I'm pretty sure that "magazine" was a retailer's catalog. 09:36 Possibly. :P 09:36 I need to stop using that emote. 09:38 Some of you guys need to get avatars, I can't tell any of you apart 09:38 But I don't know what to make mine 09:38 What I should put in my avatar? 09:39 One of your custom minifigures 09:39 my ipad closed 09:39 so im back 09:39 The same Pohatu you had on your old account 09:39 I don't have that file on my PC anymore 09:39 For my next AC Custom I'm thinking of adding a building.. 09:40 Like.. a burning building or something 09:40 Any ideas? 09:40 btw, who want to make a custom theme with me? 09:40 Me. 09:41 I'm good. 09:41 I'm thinking of making a Spy theme. Similar to Agents, just different 09:41 @2013: go on http://www.cooltext.com/ , choose a font you like then tell me 09:41 I prefer fantasy-scifi themes 09:41 I'll do the rest 09:41 A great test for a (almost) newbie 09:41 Maybe you, Storm? 09:42 K. 09:42 So you're forgetting me? 09:42 Storm 09:42 What theme are you thinking of? 09:42 kind of* 09:43 What is the purpose of these blue zamor balls in the Chima sets? 09:43 I don't know. What is? 09:43 I don't know. 09:43 Storm, what kind of theme are you thinking of 09:44 Hello? 09:44 Every single orange I've had so far since my last trip to the grocery store had 3 or more seeds in them. 09:44 Oranges. 09:44 "Every single oranges" wouldn't make sense. 09:45 Hi again 09:45 S'up? 09:45 The sky 09:45 I really need to change my avatar. 09:45 Same 09:45 I'm gonna make it something random 09:46 A red brick 09:46 If anyone wants a custom Mewtwo card to print onto your regular one, tell me your email (I won't troll you, and if I do, you can block me. Sounds fair, huh?) 09:46 Ta daaaaaaaaaaa 09:46 Also, you can do it in a private message. 09:47 If you want. 09:47 laggggggggg 09:47 Troll 09:47 's are bad. 09:47 * 09:47 How do you block them? 09:48 Does anyone remember my waffles game? 09:48 I've never seen one. 09:48 What? 09:48 @Soh, kind of 09:48 No.. 09:48 I forgot my password to Roblox... I can't finish waffles 2 09:48 So just hack it. 09:48 How do you "hack" it 09:49 Sorry I'm not responding, I can't tell you guys apart 09:49 Let me refresh.. 09:49 Not even me? 09:49 without avatars 09:49 Ca 09:49 no 09:49 God dang it! 09:49 D:< 09:49 Now? 09:49 back 09:49 RRRGHG 09:49 And you hack it by... going online and searching how to do it. 09:49 let me refresh 09:50 Isn't that a cool new solution? 09:50 :/ 09:50 Now? 09:50 ._. 09:50 I see in in the chat box, but not on the top or when I speak 09:50 Anyway, just call me Mew. I only put Destroy in there cuz someone took it. 09:50 ^ 09:50 Ok. 09:50 Mine is fine. 09:50 It rhymes! 09:51 Ah...it deleted my PMs >:| 09:51 (cake) 09:51 better 09:51 Can you see my red brick? 09:51 No 09:51 I was talking to Storm. 09:51 Ah 09:52 They should have a Troll Face emoticon. 09:52 (cake) 09:52 What would we use it for 09:52 It would look cool. 09:52 No it wouldn't. 09:52 I've never seen a troll, do I want to? 09:52 No. 09:53 You ever heard of the "metaljacket scandal"? 09:53 @2013: No 09:53 Argh. 09:53 >:( 09:53 This is frustrating 09:53 Brb 09:53 It was on CUUSOO earlier this month. 09:53 Berrybrick, pm 09:54 Now? 09:54 I see it now. 09:54 Yes 09:54 Huzzah! :D 09:55 But on MyPokeCard, someone made a underpants card and called it "metalwolf". You can go to pages 10-13 in Most Recent to see it, but I think I reported and deleted it. 09:55 What? 09:55 09:55 http://mypokecard.com 09:56 Per Lycans 09:56 go to pages 10-13 in most recent. 09:56 you might see it. 09:56 but i reported it 09:56 No thanks. 09:56 <1999bug> The Mr. Freeze/Batman/Aquaman set is exactly how we imagined it. xD 09:56 I'm happy you made that choice. 09:56 brb. 09:57 I'm not seeing anything bad 09:58 :l 09:59 Between Emmy and Bengy Will on page 15, quick! 09:59 Ok! 09:59 Nothing 09:59 But what the hell 09:59 A lot of these cards are so.. 09:59 I know. 09:59 Stupid. 09:59 And cheap. 09:59 xD 09:59 Hey 10:00 ? 10:00 Hye? 10:00 No "h words" in chat please 10:00 Hey*? 10:00 Ok, sorry. 10:00 But anyway, I'm happy you don't see "metalwolf" underwear. 10:00 I think some Dutch idiot was just playing around and accidentally submitted. 10:00 What was on it? PM? 10:00 Hey o/ 10:01 Hi Creeper 10:01 Hi 10:01 Hi. 10:01 Hi Swipe 10:01 Skylanders Giants was released today! 10:02 Hi, LEGO20013Helper. 10:02 2013* 10:02 x) 10:03 hi 10:03 Wow, all these people 10:03 Hi 10:03 Hi Nuff 10:03 the party starts: NAOU 10:03 (eyeroll) 10:03 (dance) 10:03 gtg 10:03 bye 10:03 Bye Mat 10:03 :( 10:03 o/ 10:04 so guys 10:04 Yes? 10:05 ..? 10:06 ..?? 10:07 Anyone? 10:07 What? 10:08 Nuff said "so guys" and I said what and he never answered. 10:09 ... 10:09 What, Clone. 10:10 back 10:10 sorry i was AFK and LEGO2013 stop being so desprate 10:11 storm! 10:11 =_= 10:11 :D 10:11 nice flickr storm 10:12 o/ Nuff 10:12 Thanks 10:12 You too 10:12 :) 10:12 didn't get Flash in GCW :/ 10:13 GCW? 10:13 ... 10:13 brb 10:13 What, Nuff. 10:14 http://www.flickr.com/groups/lego_gotham_city_war/ 10:14 back 10:15 Oh, cool. 10:15 Sorry I keep leaving and coming back, I went to a Pep Rally at my school today and theres green paint covering my face 10:15 I'm trying to wash it off 10:16 o.O 10:16 I have school off today. 10:18 What should the colorscheme be for my Spy vehicles? 10:18 black 10:18 Just 10:18 black? 10:18 :/ 10:19 Back 10:20 But not for long. 10:20 Jeyo 10:20 Making a spy theme, what should the colorscheme be for the hero vehicles? 10:20 Black and Purple 10:20 Hmm.. 10:20 Ok 10:20 Thanks 10:20 And Bad guys? 10:21 Or...maybe those should be the villains 10:21 Black and purple are also good bad guy colors. 10:21 Hmm. 10:21 Black and purple for one of the factions. 10:21 My ears feel shot and my throat is dry 10:21 :/ 10:22 Ok. 10:22 Silver for the good guys? 10:22 Maybe blue and grey for the other. 10:22 I'll mix it with Storm's: Blue and silver for th good guys. 10:22 *the 10:23 and Black and purple for the bad. 10:23 Yeah 10:23 Dark Blue though 10:23 Ok so.. 10:24 Black and Purple for bad, Grey and ? for good 10:24 I don't want to exactly copy Agents 10:24 Oh, yeah, the agents. 10:24 Forgot. 10:25 Light grey and red? 10:25 Pink for the good guys :P 10:25 That's the second time I've copied LEGO without relizingit! I once thought up the plot that LEGO Universe uses. I've never played the game, so I didn't know. :P 10:25 jk 10:25 *realizing 10:26 @Jeyo: Lol 10:26 Lol 10:28 So...the good guys. 10:28 Silver and orange? 10:29 I almost said silver, black and orange, but those are Inferno's colors. :/ 10:29 Olive Green and Pink 10:29 YEEEAAAHH No. 10:29 >_< 10:29 Does your chat say Mat is still here? He isn't responding. :/ 10:30 He is. 10:30 Mat is gone on my window 10:30 Ok 10:30 Brb 10:30 He's just ignoring me :P 10:30 jk 10:30 He's probably busy 10:30 Heyo. 10:30 Hey Czech 10:31 <1999bug> Wait... are the bad guys maelstrom infected? 10:31 o/ Czech! :D 10:31 <1999bug> =P 10:31 What should the bad guys be 10:31 Cyborg people? :P 10:31 Ima go build stuff 10:31 <1999bug> xD 10:31 <1999bug> No. =P 10:32 ._. 10:32 What then 10:32 what? 10:32 Normal spies just like the heroes 10:32 <1999bug> I thought you didn't want to copy LEGO? 10:32 Czech! 10:32 hey 10:32 Urgh 10:32 except from a rival organization 10:32 Fine 10:32 random rage quit *****GTG***** 10:32 o/ 10:32 :'( 10:32 <1999bug> People with weird hats! 10:32 Bye Nuff 10:33 o/ 10:33 <1999bug> Cya 10:33 o/ 10:33 @Bug: XD 10:33 Cyborg people vs Agents.. totally original 10:33 :D 10:34 Eggs :| 10:34 Bacon :l 10:35 Are we talking about my breakfast? 10:35 <1999bug> Juice. =3 10:35 Uh.. 10:35 Pancakes 10:37 Waffles! 10:38 Sunny Side Up ;) 10:39 Hello 10:39 <1999bug> Grits n' butter. 10:39 <1999bug> Make the villains futuristic, but not to the extreme. 10:39 are u like a helper here 10:40 Who? 10:40 Cereal 10:40 Sausage. 10:40 U 10:40 killer =3 10:40 ..No.. 10:40 Why 10:40 <1999bug> Killer Sausages. 10:40 then y u have ur name as tht 10:40 I don't know 10:41 30, use proper english -_- 10:41 We son't understand you 10:41 *can't 10:41 ok whut is tht 10:41 Oh for.. 10:41 but its the thug way 10:42 Mat, PM 10:42 Oh my.. xD 10:42 aha 10:44 do bluewaffles exist 10:44 O_O 10:44 wht 10:44 O_o 10:44 e_o Gross. 10:44 clone, may I kick him for that? 10:44 Ah 10:45 Berry did 10:45 <1999bug> He was already kicked. xD 10:45 <1999bug> Yep. 10:45 When the heck did Berry arrive, :o 10:45 <1999bug> He's been here, I believe. 10:45 He's been here 10:45 I've been here, just away. 10:45 For about 2 hours 10:45 Oh. 10:45 "Berry" well then. 10:45 ;) 10:46 why u kick me for 10:46 i didnt do anything 10:46 @Berry: Is your avatar Superdog? 10:46 <1999bug> Krypto. 10:46 Not only that, but you are getting a mega warn (bad name I know). If you get another, I am blocking you indefinitely. I'm sick of putting up with you. 10:46 o.o 10:47 who u telling tht to 10:47 30, you said something very inappropriate 10:47 oh bw wht does tht mean 10:48 (eyeroll) 10:48 Per Berrybrick :/ 10:48 Like I said earlier, use proper English, or we can't understand you 10:48 ^^^^^ x10. 10:48 No "thug" talk 10:49 He is asking, "What does it mean?" 10:49 Back 10:49 It isn't thug talk, just stupid person talk who are too lazy to type out actual words 10:49 -_- 10:50 He called it.. 10:50 Ugh, I'm going back to work. 10:50 Hi Jeyo 10:51 Hiya. 10:51 So Silver and orange for the good guys.. 10:51 Got it.. 10:52 Took you a while :P 10:52 <1999bug> Sounds pretty copy-ish. =P 10:52 <1999bug> Storm, what IS your Flickr account name? 10:52 Wasn't me who suggested it. 10:53 Maybe metallic dark grey and light blue. 10:53 http://www.flickr.com/photos/c-fighter/8101661868/in/photostream/ - Bug 10:54 that way, it isn't copying the Agents, who were metallic light grey and dark blue. 10:55 Alien Defence Unit? 10:55 >_< 10:55 <1999bug> Lol, Storm. Nice Flickr. 10:56 Gold and blue. 10:57 Thanks Bug 10:59 Bringing the party back to chat! :D 10:59 o/ 10:59 o/ 10:59 :P 10:59 <1999bug> Blue and gold? Don't steal my school's colors. =3 10:59 Lol. 10:59 :P 10:59 Graar! :P 10:59 My school's colors are Black and Red 11:00 <1999bug> So is your avatar. =P 11:00 Same. 11:00 Then the opposing High School's is gold and black I believe 11:00 My schools colour is some horrible shade of purple :S 11:00 My Home schools colours are now... I think I like blue and black... 11:01 Go Panthers! :P 11:01 :0 11:01 Thats my school team :P 11:01 Storm.. 11:01 Yeah? 11:01 Same school mascot? 11:02 Probably 11:02 My school mascot is now... a green flaming awesome crayola crayon 11:03 Really? 11:03 Seriously? 11:03 That's hilarious (not in an offending way) 11:03 Well, as my sister doesn't care, it is 11:05 g2g have dinner soon 11:05 K. 11:05 in about 10-15 min 11:05 But I'll be back after that 11:06 ;( 11:06 o/ 11:06 Bye o/ 11:08 I'm not leaving yet! :P 11:08 Yay 11:08 Lol 11:11 Gtg 11:11 Bye 11:11 Bye o/ 11:12 Jeyo, no! D: 11:12 Hi everyone 11:12 o/ Jim 11:12 JIM! 11:12 Hi Jim 11:14 My hair is still green :P 11:14 I got the facepaint off though 11:15 Hey! 11:15 Wow, I have been working on my wiki all night 11:15 I didn't even want green hair, but Angie ran up and sprayed me 11:15 o/ Zahrok 11:15 Hi Stormbringer! :D 11:16 Hi 11:16 Hi 11:16 Ugh 11:16 im a biscut 11:16 NOW I g2g 11:16 But... *shows the Terminator* "I'll be back" :P 11:16 heylo 11:16 Cake... 11:16 :P 11:16 Nice Invader Zim avatar :P 11:16 Bye all o/ 11:16 so hows life 11:16 I'll be back later 11:16 Bye Empire! 11:17 o/ 11:17 SO HOWS LIFE 11:17 My wiki: http://lego-space.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Space_Wiki 11:17 Please, no caps. 11:17 answer the question please 11:17 It is the LEGO Space Wiki 11:17 answer the question......or dei 11:17 die 11:17 just kidding 11:18 Umm, advertizing Wiki's is against the rules 11:18 did you guys see the spider-man and venom/aquaman and mr.freeze sets 11:18 I told you about it earlier 11:18 who said im advertising and if its wiki's its ok 11:18 stop cgcj 11:18 let him 11:18 please 11:18 its for the good of Lego 11:18 No it's against the chat rules :/ 11:18 LEGO must live on 11:18 Clone - Oh, you love to screw up our fun 11:18 (...) 11:19 so true lol 11:19 (eyeroll) 11:19 >For the good of Lego 11:19 actually most of the chat mods do 11:19 most 11:19 I lol'd 11:19 thats great good for you 11:20 Sheesh.. 11:20 Attitude 11:20 thats funny to me...only if you knew 11:20 :/ 11:21 MWAHAHAHAHAH 11:21 sorry 11:21 for breaking a rule i just had to 11:21 Please don't spam 11:21 i wasnt spamming 11:21 i was laughing cuz i said that was funny to me 11:21 next time read before you accuse 11:22 Please stop <_> 11:22 ^ 11:22 Per 2013 11:22 LEGO2013Helper I have a question for you 11:24 Yes? 11:24 what are you gonna do when 2014 comes 11:24 are you not gonna help anymore? 11:24 That's what I was planning. 11:24 lol 11:25 i'm sooo sooo excited for November 11:25 so many things....to buy 11:25 I know.. 11:25 Wii U is what i'm most excited for 11:26 already pre-ordered it and LEGO City Undercover 11:26 you guys take such a long long time to reply.... 11:27 LEGO chat used to be so alive.....now what happened.... 11:27 We became mature. 11:27 ^ :P 11:28 Leave chat then if your "MATURE" 11:28 cuz your not talking 11:28 thats what chats for 11:28 That's nice, telling us to leave like that 11:28 talking alot 11:28 There is such a thing as PMs 11:28 as* 11:28 im not being aggresive when im telling you to leave so dont take it aggresivly 11:28 so your basically saying that your all PMing to each other 11:29 hmmmmm CGCJ? 11:29 still dont hear an answer.... 11:30 if we were playing Trouble in Terrorist Town right now and I was the detective answering questions you would've been shot in the face by now 11:30 Maybe because he doesn't want to answer you.. 11:31 Maybe that's because chat makes no sound (eyeroll) 11:31 if you dont know what Trouble in Terrorist Town is search it up, i'm not offending you its a joke really 11:32 Iron 11:32 Just stop. 11:32 i dont understand what i did 11:33 Hello Everyone! o/ 11:33 YAY MORE PEOPLE 11:33 Argued with a mod 11:33 ^Saying terrorist Town is very controversial. :/ 11:33 please talk and make this chat more lively 11:33 Boring, I presume? 11:33 Terrorist Town is actually a very very very famous game as of 1 year ago 11:33 yay Rattla 11:34 at least he's lively 11:34 i think 11:34 What's Terrorist Town? 11:34 UNLIKE other people here 11:34 Search up Trouble in Terrorist Town 11:34 its the funniest game ever 11:34 Hi 11:34 heylo 11:34 Hey! 11:34 its a game where your in a group of terrorists 11:35 and two of you are americans "the traitors" 11:35 And why would you wanna play that :/ 11:35 the traitors have to kill the terrorists 11:35 .. :/ 11:35 Hi again 11:35 NOw whyd i get kicked 11:35 answer please 11:36 Rattla asked a question 11:36 i tried to answer it 11:36 by saying terrorist alot 11:36 What you said was not appropriate to chat. 11:36 and then i get kicked 11:36 how 11:36 its a game 11:36 and its a kid friendly game also 11:36 Can someone kick this guy? 11:36 No 11:36 Killing terrorists is not cool 11:36 It's not kid friendly 11:36 We could very easily 11:36 plus probably most of the kids are playing mw3 11:36 AFK 11:37 what does that stand for exactly 11:37 Away from Keyboard 11:37 kayo 11:37 ill PM Rattla the details 11:37 because some people don't like video games 11:38 hint hint 11:38 most kids are probably playing mario or sonic or Loz 11:38 I play mario 11:38 Back 11:38 not sonic 11:38 sonic is horrible 11:38 Mario is just a reused formula, but its good every time 11:39 except NSMB2.... 11:39 NSMBU will make up for its stupidity hopefully 11:40 NSMBU? 11:40 MSMB2? 11:40 new super mario bros on the wii u 11:40 ah 11:40 Yeah 11:40 NSMB2 overused to coin concept a little too too much 11:41 What's wrong with money? 11:41 the game becomes to easy 11:41 you get a like more than 2,000 coins each level 11:41 and 100 coins equal 1 up 11:41 so do you get it now 11:41 brb 11:42 I have like 1,000 lives now 11:42 its stupid 11:42 NOTHING is too easy. 11:42 Nobody in the world can fail at this game 11:42 Rattla: YOU GET LIKE 30 LIVES ON THE FIRST LEVEL!!! 11:42 thats how easy it is 11:42 tooo easy 11:42 ^ No Caps 11:42 please 11:42 I find that as a Plus. 11:43 i've seen my 3 year old cousin beating the game already 11:43 no Rattla No 11:43 Iron, please calm donw. 11:43 *down 11:43 Lol. Already kicked. 11:43 look i stopped using caps and u still kicked me 11:44 give me a chance peopel 11:44 -_- 11:44 i listened to you no caps warning and you still kicked me? 11:44 does that make any sense 11:44 I don't have the heart to kick someone... also I don't know how. 11:44 you already used caps. it was too late 11:44 and @rattla you need to be a mod or aDMIN 11:44 well im back 11:45 *admin 11:45 accidentally pressed caps 11:45 Since I gave up the rights, I have found about a million times I needed to kick 11:45 SoH, you can have them back, y'know 11:46 But with all o you mods, it's already done before I can even move my mouse there 11:46 who here is getting Lego LOTR 11:46 11:46 the game 11:46 I wont 11:46 I plan on buying the Shelob and the Orc Forge from LoTR, and that's it. 11:46 It look far too boring 11:46 looks* 11:46 Oh, the game, the game looks boring. 11:47 the 3DS version does 11:47 It'll flop. 11:47 not the console versions 11:47 how do you guys hate it 11:47 show one way its boring 11:48 It's LOTR 11:48 That's how 11:48 back 11:48 LOTR is amazing 11:48 Just let us have our own opinions :/ 11:49 we're discussing cgcj, way to go and ruin the fun of discussions 11:50 Really? it seems to me that you're just telling us your opinion and saying ours is wrong as we don't justify it 11:50 ^ How about no/ 11:50 Iron 11:50 just give me one way its boring and then i'll stop 11:50 If I were you, I'd stop insulting Clone 11:50 i wasnt insulting him in any way at all 11:50 so your wrong 11:51 Anymore of this, and you'll be banned. 11:51 It's heating up, I'm gonna leave before the Cyber Bullying Begins. Bye! o/ 11:51 again are you serious 11:51 now what did i do 11:51 O_O 11:51 Seriously? 11:51 Iron, you might wish to look at this: Brickipedia:Chat 11:51 ok ill take a look 11:52 -_- 11:52 I g2g o/ 11:53 bye 11:53 bye 11:53 Lucky way out, having to go :P 11:53 Bye Jim o/ 11:53 I need to go anyway. 11:53 o/ 11:54 i read you terms of use of chat thing 11:54 and guess what 11:54 it didnt say that i did anything wrong 11:54 if you can point to me where it does say 11:54 i gladly love to hear it 11:54 Iron 11:55 stop being a smartass and stop being rude. 11:55 oh look someone cursed 11:55 My current Xmas order has 1137 pieces o.o 11:55 isnt that a curse i see? 11:55 No 11:55 shouldn't he get kicked 11:55 Geez Czech 11:55 Where do you get this money 11:55 D:< 11:56 Why should they? 11:56 Loooong-story. 11:56 he cursed 11:56 i talk about LOTR and i get kicked 11:56 Hey CGCJ, kick me for saying "Xmas", or else the world will implode. 11:56 Kick me for saying kick 11:56 kick me for saying the 11:56 Yeah, how about we kick each other for saying kick. 11:57 ^x1000 11:57 you people make no sense 11:57 fail 11:58 its obvious we were joking. 11:58 IRON, I kicked you then for thinking that whatever you say should be the world's opinion, and they are wrong if they disagree. 11:58 that doesn't mean you kick me 11:58 see you kicked me because you thought my opinions were wrong 11:58 If all of us were holding some string up, and one of us dropped it - the string doesn't collapse. 11:59 No - You thought ours was wrong, and you off-put us. 11:59 no 2012 10 19